


A Military Mother

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Paying attention to those to whom one is indebted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For McSheplets Prompt 241: Routine

"Damn," John muttered.

"What?" Rodney asked, looking up from his computer.

"Pat Kutteles died," John said. "It came in on the routine new feed."

"Who?" Rodney frowned.

"Just... someone I kinda knew," John replied. "Well, not really knew. Knew of."

"That makes no sense. Even for you." Rodney put his computer on the bedside table and turned to look at John.

John reached out to lightly touch the picture of a woman he had never met on the screen.

"I never met her," John said. "But... she worked for years to repeal Don't Ask, Don't Tell."

"Did she have a son in the service?" Rodney prompted as John went silent.

"Yeah... he was murdered by someone in his unit. For being _suspected_ of being gay." John shook his head. "It was totally covered up, but... she never gave up." 

"I know there were a lot of ugly things that went on during Don't Ask, Don't Tell," Rodney murmured.

"She fought for years to get that repealed," John said. "She only wanted justice for her son." John shook his head. "She never really did get it."

"How did you learn about her?" Rodney asked.

"Friend of a friend." John gave a shrug. "But... she was important." _To people like me_ went unsaid.

Rodney moved closer, and put a warm hand on John's thigh.

"Then we should send our condolences to the family and, maybe, we could ask Teyla about a memorial tea ceremony," Rodney suggested.

"That's a good idea," John said. He leaned in for a soft kiss. "Thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [**Patricia Kutteles' obituary**](https://www.washingtonpost.com/national/patricia-kutteles-military-mother-who-helped-repeal-dont-ask-dont-tell-dies-at-67/2016/11/17/17bb88ac-acd1-11e6-977a-1030f822fc35_story.html) in my local paper and wanted to share, in my own way!


End file.
